Culpa (nuestra, tuya, de todos)
by AliciaMalkavian
Summary: Reto 20 leyes de Murphy. "Y si Sam deja un pequeño y superficial beso en el hombro de Dean antes de quedarse dormido, es completa y únicamente culpa de la vida que llevan." Wincest.


**Título**: Culpa (nuestra, tuya, de todos)

**Palabras**: 3.050

**Pairing**: wincest (Dean/Sam)

**Spoilers**: ninguno, está ambientado en el principio de la segunda temporada o el final de la primera.

**Warnings**: nada especialmente explícito.

Dedicado a **Tryanna Martell**, quien también publica en estos momentos su historia en el fandom de _A song of ice and fire_ (Juego de tronos), bajo el mismo reto: escribir una serie de drabbles basados en las leyes de Murphy. Este es el primero de 20, si hay suerte.

Espero que os guste, aunque me haya pasado por más de 2.000 palabras de un drabble y me haya salido este OS. Espero que no me hayan quedado demasiado OOC, ya me diréis algo. ¡A leer, no os doy la lata con mas tonterías!

* * *

><p>«<em><strong>Errar es humano.<strong>_

_**Culpar a alguien de eso es aún más humano.**»_

Sam no cree que para ellos exista una _primera vez _exactamente, porque las cosas nunca empiezan claramente en un punto y luego continúan, sino que van formándose poco a poco de forma que distinguir el primer momento se vuelve una tarea imposible. Pero observando en retrospectiva todo lo que les ha pasado, el ritmo de los acontecimientos, si hubiera un principio como tal, sería este.

Están en un pueblo de Ohio cuyo nombre ni recuerda, la noche cae (para variar) y (para más variación aún) están en una casa abandona rodeada de bosque. (No es que busquen siempre casos como estos, lo que pasa es que las criaturas tienen poca imaginación y son muy costumbristas). Escucha a (¿Sindy, Sandra, Senya?) lloriquear tras él, quejándose del corte que el metamórfico le ha hecho en el brazo antes de que ellos llegaran, alertados por sus gritos.

—Cálmate—es lo que le dice, susurrando y acercándose más a ella para evitar que la criatura regrese y le haga daño de nuevo.—Todo va a salir bien, Mandy.

—Sarah—le corrige ella, pero no parece de verdad sentirse ofendida porque él no recuerde su nombre—¿Estás seguro de que tu hermano podrá matar a ese... _bicho_?

Sam se gira y le sonríe un poco, con la esperanza de que eso la calme.

—Todo va a salir bien—repite.

A veces Sam no soporta esto. No entiende en qué momento se decidió que él sería el que se quedaría con las víctimas mientras Dean se ocupaba de los monstruos, pero lleva siendo así desde que tiene memoria. Dean siempre ha tenido ese deje algo suicida en las cacerías y él más tacto con las víctimas, pero eso no hace que la decisión sea más sencilla de aceptar sin más.

Y hay días como hoy en los que Sam aprieta los dientes con furia y maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce, porque Dean es el estúpido que ha salido persiguiendo al metamórfico hacia el bosque, sin linterna y armado solamente con un par de cuchillos de plata. Lo peor es que no es la primera vez que lo hace. Constantemente es Sam el que tranquiliza a la chica asustada/marido incrédulo/niño llorón mientras Dean arriesga su vida de una forma casi absurda.

Su padre les preparó para esto, pero eso no quiere decir que por ser el pequeño Sam tenga que poner su vida en menos peligro que Dean. Porque es muy difícil, es la cosa más difícil que alguna vez ha tenido que hacer, y la repite constantemente; dejar marchar a Dean, siempre hacia lo que parece ser una muerte segura.

Nunca ha hecho algo que le deje más vacío por dentro que eso. A veces, cuando la cacería se complica y Dean regresa con heridas, cortes o vete tú a saber qué, Sam se pregunta cómo lo hará de nuevo, cómo la próxima vez se quedará cuidando de la gente mientras él va a por el wendigo, el espíritu o lo que sea.

Como hoy.

Ve su silueta salir caminando del bosque con solo uno de los cuchillos en la mano.

—¿Ves?—le dice a Sarah, guiándole con cuidado escaleras abajo—No hay nada que temer.

Sarah llora un poco más antes de poder entrar en su casa de nuevo, y ellos se despiden y se meten en el Impala con intención de regresar al motel y descansar, porque mañana les esperan unas diez horas en coche y más les vale estar frescos.

—Espera—dice Sam, cuando uno de los semáforos alumbra el interior del coche durante unos segundos—Oh, joder, Dean, ¿estás sangrando?

Dean hace una mueca antes de contestar, como restándole importancia mientras aprieta el acelerador.

—No es nada, Sammy, relájate.

—No, sí que lo es. Por dios, Dean.

Y resulta que sí que es algo más que _una tontería de nada, Sammy, no hace falta que me mires así, ¿vale? No voy a morir ni nada_. Terminan los dos en el baño del motel que está extrañamente limpio, Dean sentado en el retrete con la tapa bajada y Sam en el borde de la bañera. Después de que Dean se quite la camiseta Sam aguanta las ganas de gritarle en latín barbaridades como puede. El metamórfico, que ha resultado ser un wendigo (no sabe como han podido saltarse ese detalle), le ha arañado todo el pecho con tres afiladas garras, que han dejado surcos profundos en su piel. Y no dejan de sangrar.

—Necesitarás puntos—dice Sam.

Dean no contesta, igualmente no hace falta, esto es algo que hacen continuamente. Sam rebusca en su mochila hasta sacar el botiquín y comienza a coser las heridas. Dean no se queja, aprieta los dientes y frunce las cejas pero de su boca no sale un solo gruñido. Eso es una mala señal, eso quiere decir que le duele de verdad, mucho más que las otras veces.

Cuando terminan, Dean baja la mirada y observa el vendaje que Sam le ha puesto alrededor de todo el pecho, y hace una mueca que pretendía ser de queja pero se queda a medio camino entre la decepción y la nada.

Se quedan los dos en silencio, Sam pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez, Dean respirando pausadamente.

—No sé cómo lo soporto—dice de repente Sam, apretando los labios en una fina línea, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le oprime. Dean le mira interrogante con una ceja enarcada.—Pensar que podrías morir constantemente—le aclara—Verte marchar y regresar ensangrentado, o peor aún. Que llegues lleno de cortes, heridas, y yo...

—Sammy—le corta Dean, y su voz suena tan profunda que Sam tiembla—Esto es lo que hacemos, es lo que nos enseñó papá. Nuestro trabajo.

—¿Nuestro? ¿Lo has dicho en plural? Porque a veces pienso que no formamos un equipo de verdad. Simplemente eres tú, marchándote constantemente en plan superhéroe suicida mientras yo me quedo quieto.

Dean se remueve en su asiento hasta estar mirando de frente a Sam, y tiene los ojos mas verdes que nunca, con esa mirada seria y profunda que Sam no ha visto en semanas, porque solo aparece cuando las cosas se ponen tensas. Es esa mirada que brilla por las lágrimas que ninguno de los dos se permite dejar caer nunca, porque el apellido Winchester conlleva unos sacrificios. Ser un Winchester es su vida, es cazar y romperse por dentro mientras salvas a los demás, es morir como cazador, vivir como tal y apretar los dientes ante el dolor como un buen soldado.

Dean suspira, Sam está seguro de que no sabe qué decir, y no le culpa, él tampoco tiene ni idea de lo que buscaba cuando ha dejado salir todo esto sin pensar.

De repente, cuando está a punto de levantarse y regresar a la habitación para descansar, siente una mano en la rodilla y levanta la vista. Puede que Dean no esté llorando, pero su mirada dice mucho más que eso.

—Soy el mayor—le dice. Y Sam no sabe si reír estaría demasiado fuera de lugar o si llorar sería más conveniente. Porque Dean siempre dice los mismo, porque _Sammy, soy el hermano mayor, debo protegerte, debo ser el padre que papá no pudo ser, debo, debo, debo..._ Y Sam está harto de este rol, de ser el pequeño, el débil y frágil.

—A la mierda, Dean—contesta sin más, levantándose y parándose en la puerta del baño solo para enfatizar más en su punto, por si a su hermano no le había quedado lo suficientemente claro—A la _mierda_.

Dean sale segundos después, siguiéndole hasta que Sam se tumba en su cama boca abajo, escondiendo la cara en la almohada.

—Vamos, Sam—murmura, y esta vez su voz suena más suave de lo normal—¿Por qué estás tan melodramático hoy, igualmente?

Sam aprieta los dientes antes de darse la vuelta, frunciendo las cejas porque la rabia le recorre por dentro sin compasión y sus venas arden de furia.

—¿Ahora soy yo el melodramático?—pregunta incrédulo—Soy el jodido hermano mayor, Sammy, ¿a qué te suena eso?—no le da tiempo a contestar, no quiere escucharle hablar más esta noche, no quiere sumirse más en el vacío que el poco tacto de Dean provoca entre ellos.—¿y qué si estoy sentimental hoy? ¿Pasa algo, acaso no puedo? ¿No puedo sentirme mal si mi hermano está a punto de morir constantemente, si cuando lo veo marcharse rezo porque no sea la última vez?—Hace una pequeña pausa cuando el nudo le estrecha la garganta hasta cerrarla del todo, y después su voz suena ahogada, más pésima de lo que debería—¿No puede afectarme sentir que voy a perderte?

Dean no sabe qué decir, Sam lo ve en su cara. Quizá es que hay demasiadas cosas que decir o quizá es que no hay ninguna más.

—No podría...—termina murmurando, cuando ve que su hermano no va a decir nada—No podría seguir sin ti. No podría.

Y lo siguiente que sabe es que Dean está tumbado en la cama junto a él y que le está abrazando tan fuerte que los trozos rotos en los que los dos están convertidos parecen querer volver a encajar. Sam aspira el aroma del desinfectante en el pecho de Dean cuando éste le aprieta más hacia él, y Sam suspira contra su piel.

Y la culpa es del wendigo, por dejarle esas marcas a su hermano en la piel, la culpa es de Dean, por no saber expresarse con palabras y tener que recurrir a los actos. La culpa es de la poca fortaleza de Sam, que le obliga a quedarse junto a Dean incluso cuando las ganas de llorar ya han muerto en su interior.

Y si Sam deja un pequeño y superficial beso en el hombro de Dean antes de quedarse dormido, es completa y únicamente culpa de la vida que llevan.

* * *

><p>Sam lo ha estado pensando durante bastante tiempo, mucho más de lo que quizá debería, tanto que a veces ni si quiera entiende el hilo de sus propios pensamientos y termina catalogándolos de delirios sin sentido.<p>

Como ahora, que está sentado en el Impala, recorriendo una comarcal que parece no tener fin, sintiendo el zumbido del motor bajo su cuerpo, la brisa agitada de la ventana agitándole el pelo. Y se plantea que quizá, y solo quizá, lo que siente por su hermano no tiene por qué ser exactamente malo.

Para empezar, la palabra incesto no le gusta. Suena como si tuviera una enfermedad que erradicar, suena como si tuviera la lepra o algo peor. Suena como si su padre le mirara mientras duerme, juzgándole por buscar instintivamente la mano de Dean bajo las sábanas. Suena como si Sam fuera un monstruo por sentir lo que siente, y lo peor es que a veces él mismo llega a creerlo.

No es normal, Sam lo sabe, lo ha pensado y ha intentado pasarlo por alto. Pero no puede, ni con toda la voluntad que posee, ni con toda su capacidad para evitar los problemas insalvables que se le presentan. Sam no puede solucionar esto.

Es algo que se le rompe por dentro cada vez que se gira y ve a Dean conduciendo, sonriendo de vez en cuando cuando acelera y su _nena_ hace ruido bajo ellos, como si le gustara recorrer las ardientes carreteras de Texas siempre y cuando fuera Dean quien la condujera. Cuando el sol que se cuela por la ventana ilumina el pelo de Dean y lo hace parecer el doble de rubio de lo que es, cuando sus pecas parecen más llamativas de lo normal y un instinto animal nace en Sam, las ganas de contarlas todas, de catalogar cada una de ellas y crear constelaciones uniéndolas con el dedo en signos que solo él conozca, algo suyo, solo suyo. Convertir a Dean en una propiedad.

A su hermano.

A su _jodido y magnífico y magnético_ hermano.

A veces su mente se olvida de ese pequeño problema que los separa y le hace sentir enfermo.

A veces le mira y solo hay electricidad y escalofríos donde debería haber cariño fraternal y _solo_ fraternal.

En esas ocasiones Sam se recuerda a si mismo que es Dean, y él es Sam, son los malditos Winchester en busca de ese demonio y no tienen tiempo para crisis de maricas enfermos. Porque esas serían las palabras de su padre. Seguro. Sam no tiene forma de saberlo, pero es como si le escuchara gritándole desde el lugar en el que sea que esté.

Y Sam puede con esto, de verdad, Sam puede seguir con su vida. Puede seguir teniendo a Dean junto a él durante el resto de su vida, puede aceptar que él sea lo único estable y permanente que tiene y tendrá, puede vivir con la sensación de que solo se tienen el uno al otro y que sin embargo no es suficiente. Puede.

O _podría_. Siempre y cuando Dean no se esforzara en hacerlo todo más complicado.

Podría, si después de las cacerías más difíciles Dean no le abrazara como si fuera la última tabla de madera en mitad del mar, si Sam no sintiera sus pestañas en su cuello cada vez que Dean parpadea en el abrazo, si no sintiera las lágrimas escondidas que suelta con él, solo con él, antes de separarse y volver a ser fuerte.

Podría, si cuando paran en un bar de carretera Dean no ligara con las chicas que caen a sus pies, si Sam fuera más inteligente o hiciera mejor uso de su voluntad y no mirara cómo las encandila, como les sonríe de medio lado con esa mueca que desgraciadamente derrite a más personas de a las que está dirigida. Si al regresar a la habitación de su hermano en el motel las sábanas no estuvieran tan revueltas y la habitación no oliera tan inconfundiblemente a sexo, si Dean se despertara antes que él por una vez en su vida y Sam no le pillara saliendo de la ducha semidesnudo cada mañana.

Sin todos esos detalles que le desequilibran las hormonas que juraría no tener así desde sus 16 años, Sam podría seguir perfectamente.

Pero el caso es que no puede.

No cuando Dean le llama Sammy y sin venir a cuento le revuelve el pelo como si de nuevo tuviera 12 años y no estuviera aún preparado para salir de caza con su padre y él.

Y Sam debería sentirse mal, muy mal, cuando se levanta y camina hacia Dean, que ya está en la otra punta de la habitación, guardando las armas que antes ha limpiado en la bolsa de viaje.

Debería salir de la habitación, echarse agua bendita y rezar por redención a quien sea que pueda dársela porque lo que siente está mal. Pero en lugar de eso llega hasta Dean, que se gira y le mira con esos ojos, esos ojos que Sam prohibiría bajo pena de muere porque nadie debería poder mirar así, con tanto verde ni tanto negro.

Negro, si, porque la pupila de Dean se ensancha nada más verle, tan cerca y tan convencido. Los prados recién regados de rocío de los ojos de su hermano cubiertos por el manto negro de la noche. O eso es lo que habría pensado Sam si no estuviera demasiado ocupado empujando a Dean contra la pared hasta que su espalda choca contra la superficie rugosa del motel.

—Esto es culpa tuya—le dice Sam muy convencido, porque es la verdad, la pura verdad, todo siempre es culpa de Dean.

Dean le mira, más animal que humano, y sonríe de esa forma, de esa forma que hace que a las chicas se les caigan las bragas, sonríe y el escaso autocontrol de Sam se va volando por la ventana. Le sonríe como si supiera lo que piensa, como si durante todos estos meses hubiera sido plenamente consciente de que Sam quería desnudarlo y comérselo centímetro a centímetro, saboreando cada palmo de piel visible en su cuerpo.

Le sonríe como si le correspondiera en todas y cada una de sus fantasías, por las que ha estado martirizándose día tras día. Y Sam lo recuerda, ese calor en el pecho, ese sentimiento.

Con Dean todo es más sencillo.

Con Dean no hay forma de equivocarse porque son ellos dos, porque nunca habrá nadie que se necesite tanto como ellos el uno al otro, porque nunca, nunca jamás, existiría algo _malo_ que ellos pudieran hacerse mutuamente.

Así que el primer beso llega sin que ninguno de los dos lo evite. Sus labios colisionan como si hubieran esperado por ello milenios antes de la creación del universo. Y de repente Sam siente todo lo que siempre ha querido sentir en su propia piel, siente los besos que Dean da a las camareras de bar de carretera, lentos y profundos al principio, traviesos y rápidos al final, cuando se desvían de la boca al cuello y la clavícula.

Sam gime, gime más por liberación que por placer, porque con tantas capas de ropa de por medio aún no se permite gemir por otra cosa. Jadea porque lleva esperando esto tanto tiempo que ni lo recuerda.

—Es tu culpa—le repite, con la voz agitada y las manos ocupadas desvistiéndole en tiempo récord, viendo con satisfacción como Dean hace lo mismo con él—Culpa de tus labios, de tus miradas, culpa de este motel por no tener dos habitaciones libres.

Escucha la risa burbujeante de Dean en el cuello, después un pequeño mordisco que declara la salida de la carrera en la que los dos ganan. Después de eso todo es demasiado rápido, tanto que Sam no piensa y se deja llevar, tanto que al día siguiente no lo recuerda con claridad.

Porque puede que todos ayuden, puede que sea la culpa de todo el mundo y nadie a la vez. Puede que los mayores pecadores del mundo sean ellos, y puede que eso no les importe. Porque por mucho que Sam lo piense, sabe la verdad.

Que no hay ningún tipo de culpa. Que lo que hacen nunca pudo o podrá estar mal.

Porque algo tan profundo como lo que sienten no podría nunca ser condenado por un Dios, sea cual sea.


End file.
